Jedi Temple Training Short Story Series
by Rogue Leader
Summary: A series of ficlets that follows the events in 'Guilt Trip'. Stands alone very well. Reading GT not necessary.
1. Uniform

  
  
**Title:** Jedi Temple Training - Uniform   
**Author:** Me :o)   
**Rating:** G   
**Archive:** If WAAS wants it, WAAS can have it. Anywhere else, please ask. I probably won't say no.   
**Feedback:** Absitively   
**Spoilers:** None.   
**Warnings:** This is seriously un-beta'd. Read at your own risk.   
**Disclaimers:** waves hand in Jedi-like fashion I'm /not/ the author you're looking for....heh ;o) Yes, yes, George own's em. I'm merely their therapist.   
**Summary:** "The Uniform" gets put on... Part 1 in the _Jedi Temple Training_ Series.   
**A/N:** I'm going to try a short-story series with this one. crosses fingers here's hoping. 

* * *

"Okay, so this goes on like this...no, that's not right...wait! It goes like _this_!" 

"Am I correct in assuming that the trousers are the _only_ easy part to this?" 

"Uh..." Obi-Wan's brain tried to wrap around the question. To him, putting on his Jedi uniform had become so second nature that he could hardly remember what it was like when he was just learning to put it on. He stood back and gave his new 'Apprentice' a once over. Her hair was dishevelled and her tunic was skewed, but her trousers were perfect. "I guess they are. Here, let's try that tunic again. This time, let _me_ do it, okay?" 

Nic nodded and smiled sheepishly. "Okay." 

Obi-Wan smiled approvingly and began to fiddle with the tunic once more. A few tugs and a couple of pulls later and it rested perfectly on her shoulders. His smile widened as Nic looked in the mirror and giggled. 

"I can't believe you're going to teach me how to be a Jedi. Or at least a half-Jedi, since I can't use the Force, or anything." 

"Well, I figure that this is the best way to make up for my brushing you off..." Obi-Wan trailed off as he busied himself with prepping the next piece of clothing. Nic gave him a half smile and walked over to him. She reached out and turned Obi-Wan to face her. 

"Don't worry about it. Wes and Hobbie kept me occupied while you were hiding." 

A frown crossed the Jedi's brow. "Who?" 

"Never mind. Dress me, please." She took a step back and held her arms out at her sides, looking expectantly at her new 'Master'. 

With a sigh Obi-Wan smiled and proceeded to finish dressing his Padawan. 


	2. Hair

  
  
**Title:** Jedi Temple Training - Hair   
**Author:** Me :o)   
**Rating:** G   
**Archive:** If WAAS wants it, WAAS can have it. Anywhere else, please ask. I probably won't say no.   
**Feedback:** Absitively   
**Spoilers:** None.   
**Warnings:** This is seriously un-beta'd. Read at your own risk.   
**Disclaimers:** waves hand in Jedi-like fashion I'm /not/ the author you're looking for....heh ;o) Yes, yes, George own's em. I'm merely their therapist.   
**Summary:** The Hair gets...un-snipped, as it were... Part 2 in the _Jedi Temple Training_ Series.

* * *

"I'm not going to have to buzz it all off, am I?" 

"No. Not all of it. We'll just separate this strand here and cut the rest to just below your ears." 

Nic ran her fingers through her hair and pouted. She sighed heavily as she met Obi-Wan's gaze in the mirror. "Okay. Do it. Chop it off." 

Obi-Wan nodded once and picked up the scissors. He pulled a comb through the first bit of hair and rested it between the blades... 

"WAIT!" 

_SNIP!_

Obi-Wan missed the strand completely, startled by the exclamation from his 'Apprentice'. He looked at her in the mirror and raised a brow. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her face was tense. 

"What's wrong, Love?" 

A very terse "Nothing" emanated from the poor girl's lips. "Go ahead. Cut the hair," she added with a mock-casual wave of her hand. 

"Alright..." 

Again, Obi-Wan lined up the strand between the scissors' blades and began to... 

"AHHH! NOOO!" 

Again the scissors slipped as Obi-Wan deflected the cut. When he looked at Nic this time, her face was buried in her hands. He let out the sigh of a man long-suffering. 

"Love, if you don't want me to cut your hair, just let me know. I'll tie it back like Master Qui-Gon's instead." 

"R-really?" Two, wide eyes peeked out from between trembling fingers. 

Obi-Wan met them with a compassionate gaze. He smiled sweetly and nodded. Putting the scissors on the table behind him, he grabbed a hair-tie and brushed her hair back into a neat ponytail. He tied it off and then moved to sit beside his padawan. With deft fingers, he quickly braided the remaining strand of hair and tied it off with a grey-blue tie. 

"There. _Now_ you look like a proper apprentice." 

Nic beamed.

* * *


	3. Servitude

  
  
**Title:** Jedi Temple Training - Servitude   
**Author:** Me :o)   
**Rating:** G   
**Archive:** If WAAS wants it, WAAS can have it. Anywhere else, please ask. I probably won't say no.   
**Feedback:** Absitively   
**Spoilers:** None.   
**Warnings:** This is seriously un-beta'd. Read at your own risk.   
**Disclaimers:** waves hand in Jedi-like fashion I'm /not/ the author you're looking for....heh ;o) Yes, yes, George own's em. I'm just playing.   
**Summary:** Nic gets a lesson in servitude... Part 3 in the _Jedi Temple Training_ Series.

* * *

"I knew that the Jedi served the Republic, but this is ridiculous." 

"Oh hush. It could be worse. We _could_ be cleaning the spaceport refresher stations with toothbrushes." 

The colour from Nic's face drained and her arm stopped in mid-motion. The dripping paintbrush nestled in her fingers threatened to fall. With a nervous glance around the room, she peered at Obi-Wan and hissed, "SHHH! Not so loud! You'll give Master Yoda ideas! You just gotta know he's listening _somewhere_." 

"Oh relax. Master Yoda won't enter into it if we can get this done." 

Nic's jaw dropped. Around her, the drop cloth pooled in decorative eddies, splashed with half-dry, pale-blue paint. The wall of the training salle had been re-plastered and she was now applying the finishing coat of paint. Behind her, Obi-Wan's best friends Bant and Reeft, were hauling away all the dust and debris while Obi-Wan was putting the finishing touches on the ceiling. 

"Now, watch that paint brush, or we'll have to smuggle you another tunic." Obi-Wan added, nodding towards the drips, which were now perilously close to Nic. 

Snapping out of her trance, she grinned evilly and looked up at Obi-Wan on his perch. She waited for Bant and Reeft to clear out. As soon as they were alone, she dipped the brush into the bucket and prepared herself. 

"Oh, Obi-Wan," she said sweetly. 

"Yes?" Obi-Wan turned. 

As soon as she had a clear shot, she splattered him with the paint. The shocked expression on his face made her giggle. With a mischievous look, Obi-Wan reached out and lifted the bucket with the Force. Before he could dump it over his apprentice's head, she reached up and pulled him down on top of her. 

Pale blue paint rained down on both of them as they fell to the ground in fits of laughter. They rolled around, trying to coat the other in as much paint as possible before the giggles subsided and they lay panting, wrapped in the drop cloth in a tangled heap. 

"See what happens when you try to show off your 'sabre moves to impress girls?" Nic said, poking Obi-Wan in the ribs. 

"Yeah. It works, doesn't it?"

* * *


	4. Fort pt1

  
  
**Title:** Jedi Temple Training - Fort (pt.1)   
**Author:** Me :o)   
**Rating:** G   
**Archive:** If WAAS wants it, WAAS can have it. Anywhere else, please ask. I probably won't say no.   
**Feedback:** Absitively   
**Spoilers:** None.   
**Warnings:** This is seriously un-beta'd. Read at your own risk.   
**Disclaimers:** waves hand in Jedi-like fashion I'm /not/ the author you're looking for....heh ;o) Yes, yes, George own's em. I'm just playing.   
**Summary:** Things get interesting when an earth-song is introduced to the GFFA. Part 4 in the _Jedi Temple Training_ Series.   
**Thanks:** Special thanks to the Barenaked Ladies for writing such a silly song.

* * *

"What is that you're singing?" 

"Hrm?" 

"You're humming. I don't recognize the tune." 

"Oh! It's called "If I Had A Million Dollars." A Terran group called The Barenaked Ladies sings it. 

Obi-Wan mulled over this for a few moments. "What are dollars?" 

"It's currency. Like credits." 

"I see. An what would you do if you had a million credits?" 

"I'd buy you a house." Nic deadpanned. 

"I don't exactly need a house." 

"No, no, no. Those are the lyrics." Clearing her throat, Nic sang: 

_ If I had a $1000000  
(If I had a $1000000)  
I'd buy you a house  
(I would buy you a house)  
If I had a $1000000  
(If I had a $1000000)  
I'd buy you furniture for your house  
(Maybe a nice chesterfield or an ottoman)  
And if I had a $1000000  
(If I had a $1000000)  
I'd buy you a K-Car  
(A nice Reliant automobile)  
If I had $1000000 I'd buy your love. _

"I see. What an odd song." 

"It is, but it's kinda catchy. I like the tree fort idea the best, though." 

"Tree fort?" 

"Yeah" 

_ If I had a $1000000  
I'd build a tree fort in our yard  
If I had $1000000  
You could help, it wouldn't be that hard  
If I had $1000000  
Maybe we could put like a little tiny fridge in there somewhere  
You know, we could just go up there and hang out  
Like open the fridge and stuff  
There would be already laid out foods for us  
Like little pre-wrapped sausages and things _

"Oh...er, what's a tree fort?" 

"You don't know what a tree fort is?" Nic gave Obi-Wan a Look. 

"Um, not really. I know what a fort is, but..." An idea dawned on the Jedi. "Wait. Are you telling me that a tree fort is merely a fort in a tree?" 

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." 

"How does one fit a fort in a tree?" 

"C'mon, I'll show you..." 


	5. Fort pt2

  
  
**Title:** Jedi Temple Training - Fort (pt.2)   
**Author:** Me :o)   
**Rating:** G   
**Archive:** If WAAS wants it, WAAS can have it. Anywhere else, please ask. I probably won't say no.   
**Feedback:** Absitively   
**Spoilers:** None.   
**Warnings:** This is seriously un-beta'd. Read at your own risk.   
**Disclaimers:** waves hand in Jedi-like fashion I'm /not/ the author you're looking for....heh ;o) Yes, yes, George own's em. I'm just playing. And I stole one line from Disney's Lion King...   
**Summary:** Things get interesting when an earth-song is introduced to the GFFA. Part 5 in the _Jedi Temple Training_ Series.   
**Thanks:** Special thanks to the Barenaked Ladies for writing such a silly song.

* * *

"Okay, people are starting to gather around the lake and stare." 

"So? Let them. They're probably jealous that they can't come up here." 

"Yes, tree forts are cool. I must admit that the looks we got from the Council were priceless." 

"They're jealous, too." 

_ If I had $1000000  
(If I had $1000000)  
I'd buy you a fur coat  
(But not a real fur coat that's cruel)  
And if I had $1000000  
(If I had a $1000000)  
I'd buy you an exotic pet  
(Like a llama or an emu)  
And if I had $1000000  
(If I had a $1000000)  
I'd buy you John Merrick's remains  
(All them crazy elephant bones)  
And If I had $1000000 I'd buy your love. _

"I don't think Wookies or Ewoks would take to kindly to things like fur coats." 

"I've seen some people wearing them here on Coruscant, though." 

"Yes, but that doesn't mean Wookies or Ewoks like it. This story of John Merrick, however, is fascinating. I should get the Masters to start teaching about him in some the advanced ethics and tolerance classes." 

_ If I had a $1000000  
We wouldn't have to walk to the store  
If I had a $1000000  
We'd take a limousine 'cause it costs more.  
If I had a $1000000  
We wouldn't have to eat Kraft Dinner  
But we would eat Kraft Dinner  
Of course we would, we'd just eat more  
And buy really expensive ketchups with it  
That's right, all the fanciest dijon ketchups  
Mmmmmm _

"Okay, so weird clothing, smelly animals and interesting dead people aside, what do you think of lunch, today?" 

"Slimy, yet satisfying..." 

"And being in a tree fort makes it taste better, doesn't it?" 

"Yes. What did you call this stuff again?" 

"Kraft Mac&Cheese. Used to be called Kraft Dinner." 

"I think they should make this part of the field-rations kit. It's definitely better than what they've got in there already."

* * *


	6. Servitude Revisited

  
  
**Title:** Jedi Temple Training - Servitude (Revisited)   
**Author:** Me :o)   
**Rating:** G   
**Archive:** If WAAS wants it, WAAS can have it. Anywhere else, please ask. I probably won't say no.   
**Feedback:** Absitively   
**Spoilers:** None.   
**Warnings:** This is seriously un-beta'd. Read at your own risk.   
**Disclaimers:** waves hand in Jedi-like fashion I'm /not/ the author you're looking for....heh ;o) Yes, yes, George own's em. I'm just playing.   
**Summary:** Consequences of a prank gone awry - Nic's pissed, but not really. Part 6 in the _Jedi Temple Training_ Series.   
**Thanks:** To me having to work until close the night before I wrote this. God I really didn't want to be at work - at least it gave me the idea for this fic...

* * *

"That'll be five creds, please - thank you. Have a great day." Nic paused to glare at Obi-Wan. "This is your fault, you know." 

Obi-Wan sputtered. "_My_ fault? How??" 

"It was _your_ idea to go find a monkey. It was _your_ idea to mention it around your master, whom you _knew_ would find said monkey." Nic smiled sweetly as another customer came by and inquired about prices. When they had gone, she turned back to Obi-Wan. "It was _your_ fault that you failed to inform your master it was only. A. Joke." She poked Obi-Wan in the chest to emphasize these last words. 

Obi-Wan raised a brow and spread his hands in a helpless gesture. "What was I supposed to do? I couldn't let my master know I was kidding! He was so earnest about helping us find that monkey..." 

Nic sighed and buried her face in her hands. "You had no idea that it would...oh, poor master Yoda." Nic shook her head in sad concern. "Your soft spot for your master just got you into tending a stall in the grossest part of Coruscant's open-air market. And you haven't lifted a finger to help me yet. I should feed you to Master Windu." 

Obi-Wan smiled his best "Innocent Padawan" smile. "You're doing an admiral job, I must say. I couldn't possibly interfere." 

"Yes _Master_," Nic sneered as she said the word, not really angry, but wanting to be. "I should never have given you the rest of the lyrics to that song," she muttered. 

When the next customer came by, Nic made a point of ignoring the Ithorian. She crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow at Obi-Wan. She gestured to the Ithroian as if to say, _well? What are you waiting for? Serve the damn customer!_

Obi-Wan sighed as he switched places with his Apprentice. This was going to be a very, very long week.

* * *


	7. Searching

  
  
**Title:** Jedi Temple Training - Searching   
**Author:** Me :o)   
**Rating:** G   
**Archive:** If WAAS wants it, WAAS can have it. Anywhere else, please ask. I probably won't say no.   
**Feedback:** Absitively   
**Spoilers:** None.   
**Warnings:** This is seriously un-beta'd. Read at your own risk.   
**Disclaimers:** waves hand in Jedi-like fashion I'm /not/ the author you're looking for....heh ;o) Yes, yes, George own's em. I'm just playing.   
  
**Summary:** Wes and Hobbie miss their friend and the search ensues. Part 7 in the _Jedi Temple Training_ Series.   
**Thanks:** Um...none for this one, methinks..

* * *

"Wow. Coruscant used to be pretty nice way back when. Guess the Empire screwed things pretty royally," Wes Janson observed as the moving walkway carried him and his companion, Derek 'Hobbie' Klivian, along. 

Hobbie, too preoccupied with scratching various body parts, barely heard him. "Man these things itch. How does Corran stand them?" 

"Hrm? Oh, the uniforms." Wes shrugged. "He's mostly in a flight suit these days, but he says one gets used to it after a while." 

"I can't believe you don't itch..." 

"I sleep naked. You'd be surprised at how many types of fabric I've had to rub against." 

"I don't think I wanna know." 

Mercifully, they arrived at the end of the walk and hitched an air-taxi. They were deposited on the doorstep of the Jedi Temple and gazed up, and up, and up... 

Hobbie's look was as mournful as ever. "Luke never mentioned that this place was _this_ big. We'll never find her in here." 

"I don't think even he knew. But let's get going. I only hope that Grinder's slicing job works. It was risk, all three of us coming here." 

They wandered up to the entrance, handed over their identification and did the requisite eye-scans. They were in! 

The foyer was very, very large. Both Rogues gazed around helplessly. Hobbie sighed and pouted. "We are _never_ going to find her in here." 

A new voice startled the pair. "Good day, gentlemen. I trust your journey was agreeable?" 

Both turned to face the dark skin tones and intelligent eyes of Mace Windu. The Jedi Master was smiling politely at the pilots. If he noticed the distinct lack of Force usage from the pair, he failed to show it. "I was told by the Council's report that you were interested in our research facilities?" 

Wes fell back on years of lying to Imps. He only hoped that the lie surrounding the request worked. "Uh...yes. We were asked by our local group of Jedi on, er..." 

"...Taanab..." Hobbie interjected helpfully. 

"...To see if we could gather information from the Temple here on Coruscant. You see we lost some important information regarding the history of the Jedi Code. We were hoping that we could retrieve the data we needed to take back home." 

It wasn't a total lie. Luke _had_ discovered that a small temple on Wes' home planet once housed a great store of knowledge on the Jedi's tenets and philosophies. Only problem was that the Emperor had wiped them out. Wes and Hobbie, missing their friend Nic and their monopolization of her time, jumped at the chance to go find her, even if it meant doing this secondary task, as well. 

Mace Windu nodded and then led them off to the Temple Archives. 

Hobbie leaned over discreetly to whisper in Wes' ear, "We are _never_..." 

"Yes, yes," Wes brushed him off. "We're never going to find her." 


End file.
